1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an intellectual material object (MO) management method and system, more particularly, to an intellectual MO management method and system utilizing radio frequency (RF) tag scanning.
2. Description of Related Art
In conducting surface mount technology (SMT), material objects (MO) are often picked by manpower. Most warehouses store many MOs with various identification numbers. It is hard for staffs to pick the MOs quickly and/or pick a precise amount of MOs. As a result, the staffs may incorrectly pick the MOs, or even pause entire production line.
Such problems may result from the following reasons:
1. Staffs supply MOs to wrong stock shelves.
2. Staffs are unfamiliar with positions of shelves and MO identification (ID) number, such that staffs can not find wanted MOs easily. As a result, staffs can not pick MOs quickly.
3. Most MO ID numbers are similar, which causes that staffs may wrongly identify such ID number or put onto wrong shelves.
4. Staffs counts and hand-writes amounts of offline MOs on tags of carriers loading the same, which often leads that such tags are hard to be identified due to careless or wrong handwriting.
5. Another group of staffs may be required for checking picked MOs.
Hence, there is a need to provide an intellectual MO management method to overcome such weakness due to manpower.